


Rebirthing

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate Worse Than Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, Triple Drabble, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ikuya comes homewrong.





	Rebirthing

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ER... HAPPY OCTOBER... HAPPY KINKTOBER? LMAO. It's now Day 1 of [Kinktober 2018](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) and I'm so ready for this. I also ended up seeing something called [30 Days of Dark Fandom OTP Challenge](http://actualodinson.tumblr.com/post/64547472272/30-day-dark-fandom-otp-writing-challenge) so I'm combining! Please enjoy the festivities! I wanted to do a Triple Drabble (300 words) because 3 was always used for demonic hours and mocks the Holy Trinity. I also decided to do this ship because A) we need more content and B) I wanted to play on Hiyori's worship for Ikuya. He could easily blame himself in this situation for never protecting Ikuya from a vampiric creature and this is how he needs to help him. Keeping the secret about Ikuya feeding. Doing things sexually with his boyfriend even if they're too rough and Hiyori is too busy feeling guilty. EMOTIONALLY COMPLEX. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

 

*

Ikuya tends to wander off during the restless, night hours. Hiyori glances frequently at his watch.

He tries not to think — _dark red blood seeps out of Ikuya's mouth hanging open, his molars elongated and pearly white, his sweater ripped apart and the jugular of his neck gored, exposed beneath the streetlamp and a wide-eyed Hiyori nearly collapses to the blacktop and gasps, as Ikuya's eyes turn dark red too_ —

The university has extended their curfew. It's not because of Ikuya getting attacked by a large and monstrous stranger. But rather, the police have discovered a new, infrequent string of young, ghastly pale victims. And nobody understands why.

Hiyori's teeth drag over his bottom lip. It's not Ikuya's fault.

" _Need you_ ," Ikuya mumbles, pressing their faces together as they stand chest-to-chest in the hallway. They kiss in a desperate way, his ragged, broken nails scraping over Hiyori's naked back. He doesn't feel like solid ice anymore, and Ikuya's cheeks and mouth have already turned a rosy-red. Hiyori shivers when his boyfriend's glass-sharp nails dig in, drawing a thin crest of crimson to the surface. " _Hiyori_ …"

He doesn't even think about refusing him, unbuttoning Ikuya's featureless, grey track-pants, kneeling and nuzzling against his cock. Hiyori lowers his tongue down, swallowing him to the root, feeling the spongy, huge tip press against the back of his mouth. Ikuya's cock feels firm and warm, swollen, but dry.

There's no slickness or _pulse_ associated with him anymore.

Ikuya flutters his eyes shut, letting out a quiet moan. He holds onto the sides of Hiyori's skull and fucks him ruthlessly, inhumanly _fast_ , ramming his hips up, deep-throating him until Hiyori chokes slightly for air. Tears well up, traveling down his cheeks in paths and flecking against his glasses.

It's _not_ his fault.

Hiyori knows this.

*

 


End file.
